


SELFIE – Let It Go

by Edman



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edman/pseuds/Edman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events follow other work SELFIE EPISODE 12.5 – The World is One’s Oyster and Episode 13. *NOTE – Completely unrelated here are a couple of music videos I made:</p>
            </blockquote>





	SELFIE – Let It Go

<http://youtu.be/S8H1VNaGJpU>*

<https://youtu.be/EjeRjjtILGU>*

 

FADE IN:

ELIZA’S APARTMENT ELEVATOR – EVENING

Henry’s conviction to live in present, reassured by his mantra of ‘No Fear’, is determined to confront Eliza. With renewed confidence, HENRY arrives at Eliza’s apartment complex. Upon exiting the elevator he prepares to lay it all on the line. As he steps off the elevator, he sees FREDDY and ELIZA engaged in a warm embrace. Henry rushes back in the elevator and pokes his head out in the corridor watching Eliza and Freddy. Eliza looks up longingly at Freddy as they embrace.

ELIZA

(Peers up into Freddy’s eyes)

“Freddy…”

Freddy gently taps Eliza’s nose with his finger.

FREDDY

“Yea, babe?”

Eliza rests her head on Freddy’s chest.

ELIZA

“I’m ready.”

FREDDY

(Smiling)

“I’ve been waiting.”

Fumbling with her keys in one hand, Eliza manages to unlock the door and swing the door open whilst still holding onto Freddy with the other hand. They begin to move in for a kiss as Henry spies the pair from the elevator, right before they do, the elevator door ajar warning chime DINGS. Eliza and Freddy immediately break their gaze and look down the hallway catching a brief glimpse of someone. Henry immediately retracts his head, hiding in the box.

HENRY

(Curses to himself)

“Shit!”

ELIZA

(Eyebrows furrow, eyes squint)

“Freddy…gimme…one sec…”

Eliza undrapes her arm from Freddy and motions towards the elevator.

HENRY

(Mutters to himself)

“Com’on….com’on…”

Henry frantically jams the lobby button. Eliza continues deliberately down the hallway. Unsure but suspecting, with each step she becomes more embolden, confident with whom she thinks she saw. Freddy stands in the background looking at Eliza from her apartment door. Henry’s eyes dart up towards the floor light indicator as he continues to hopelessly mash the “ _L_ ” button. He hears footsteps approaching closer.

HENRY

(Whispers)

“…close, dear God, pleaseeee… CLOSE!”

And with that, as Henry hears the approaching footsteps nearly upon him, the elevator door begins its slow inevitable close. Henry hides his body along the sidewall as Eliza appears directly in front of the elevator peering inside, her head swings from side to side in a vain attempt to see who, if anyone, is lurking.

ELIZA

(Questions)

“Hen…ry?”

Eliza sees no one. The elevator door closes and begins its steady descent. In a cold sweat, Henry collapses to the floor, his face falls in his hands.

HENRY

“Damnit all…”

HENRY’S OFFICE – MORNING

Henry is sitting at his desk preoccupied with his morning ritual going over his daily schedule, dictating to CHARLIE who stands in front of his desk with pad and pencil. Eliza approaches Henry’s office.

ELIZA

(Bubbly)

“Good morning, Henry! How are you today?”

Interrupted midsentence, Henry redirects his gaze from Charlie to Eliza.

HENRY

“Huh? Oh good morning, Eliza, I’m doing fine on this fine morning, and how are you?”

ELIZA

“I’m doing great! Thanks. Sayyy… you didn’t happen to stop by my apartment last night by chance did you?”

Laid out precariously in his chair, his legs sprawled out and one arm propping up his head, Henry’s elbow slips, almost tipping over. As he recovers all he can offer is a sheepish smile.

HENRY

(Innocently)

“Huh? Whatever gave you that idea?

ELIZA

“Oh no reason, I must be seeing things. Anyways, could I talk to you for a sec?”

HENRY

“Sure…of course. Charlie, that’ll be all.”

CHARLIE

“Yes, sir.”

As Charlie trudges out the door, Eliza makes herself at home, taking a seat on the corner of Henry’s desk. Henry rolls his chair back slightly in an attempt to create some distance between the two.

ELIZA

“Soooo, Freddy stopped by my place last night.”

Henry attempts to feign ignorance, appearing mildly shocked.

HENRY

“Oh really?”

ELIZA

“Yes, well, you see Henry. You were absolutely right about our relationship.”

HENRY

“Was I?”

ELIZA

“Well initially, anyways, but I wanted to thank you.”

HENRY

“Thank me? For what?”

ELIZA

“Yea, well you see. Our relationship-thingy started off purely physical, but now it’s grown into something more.”

HENRY

“Has it now?”

ELIZA

“I think so, you see, I’ve always kept people at a distance, but from all the time we’ve spent together I’ve learned the value of exposing myself…not just physically of course...”

Eliza smiles and giggles, Henry returns the smile and nods.

ELIZA

“…but truly EXPOSING myself, ya know? The person I was… the person I used to be… and the person I am today. You see, through all our time together, I’ve learned that in a real relationship you need to let the other person in as much as they let you in.”

HENRY

(Probes)

“Go on…”

ELIZA

“Freddy worships me, and there is some truth to what you said earlier about us. Perhaps I was a bit freaked out, but after showing him the old me, he didn’t falter. He’s so sweet. He continues to adore me, and that makes me happy.”

HENRY

“I see.”

ELIZA

“No longer hiding from myself, means not being afraid of revealing myself. I’ve learned to love myself, which has prepared me for this. Do you understand?”

Henry nods as he processes.

ELIZA

“The courage I’ve built up to show him everything, the good and the bad, I couldn’t have done it without your help. I would not be where I am today were it not for you, for accepting me and all my flaws…

Tears begin to well up in Eliza’s eyes.

ELIZA

“…for all the work, despite your disgust with me, for all the time you’ve spent… for your friendship, Henry. For that, I will be forever, eternally grateful.”

As Eliza gazes earnestly into Henry’s eyes, Henry contemplates the woman and her revelation. Her epiphany juxtaposed with Henry’s reluctance, or ineptitude, at conveying his own emotions has made his hypocrisy all too evident. Combined with the fact that she, even now, continues to seek his approval, it is almost too much for the man to bare. Henry, masking his emotions with a reserved smile, stands up.

ELIZA

“Henry…thank you.”

Eliza approaches Henry and wraps both arms around him tightly, her auburn hair tumbles down his arm as she rests her head on his shoulder. As Henry returns the embrace he lets his guard down, if only briefly, to savor the moment.

HENRY

(Eyes close)

“You are most certainly welcome, Eliza.”

Charlie appears in the doorway.

CHARLIE

“Sir, the staff meeting is starting soon.”

Henry, broken from his trance, pulls back from Eliza’s grasp holding her at arm’s length looking into her eyes.

HENRY

(Encouraging)

“Shall we?”

Eliza returns a meek smile and Henry motions Eliza towards the door and they head out.

HENRY’S OFFICE – AFTERNOON.

Larry stands next to a tripod, armed with his laser pointer, swirling about aimlessly at his pie chart, split nearly in half with 2 distinct colors: blue and red.

LARRY

“So you see, at a 49.4% morbidity rate among treated infants. We can say with the utmost confidence a clear majority of patients, with rounding, have shown no signs of infection through stage II clinical trials, demanding further testing of our therapeutic.”

Henry’s legs propped up on his desk, hands clasped with index fingers extended betwixt his pursed lips, Henry appears disinterested lost in his own thoughts.

LARRY

“Henry?”

HENRY

“Hmmm? Yes…umm…very well.”

LARRY

“You don’t seem very well, what’s up?”

HENRY

(Rhetorically)

“Larry, be honest with me, I have done well up until this point haven’t I?”

LARRY

(Confused)

“Sure?”

HENRY

(Agitated)

“I mean, I do quite well. My job, my career, my life. Everything is aligned, where it ought to be, everything is manageable.”

LARRY

“Henry?”

HENRY

(Presses)

“Manageable…and now with everything in its proper place… she has to come along and unravel it all.”

LARRY

(Confused)

“We are talking about… Eliza here, yes? More than cousins I take it?”

HENRY

(Dismissively waves his hand)

“Siblings, cousins, friends, whatever the case. It doesn’t matter anymore, she’s fallen for someone else.”

LARRY

“And you know this because she told you?”

HENRY

“Well, not exactly.”

LARRY

“But you told her how you feel?”

HENRY

“…not precisely…”

LARRY

“Look, Henry, you need to give up this charade. You need to let her know where you stand and let the cards fall where they might. No more elaborate games. A plain and simple… smaller gesture.”

HENRY

(Evoking a smile)

“A smaller gesture, eh?”

Larry gives a wry grin and nods.

HENRY

(Swirls about his chair and sighs)

“Oh, Larry, if only it were that simple.”

LARRY

“It IS that simple, Henry! Why must you always overcomplicate things?”

HENRY

“There are other variables to consider, other parties are now involved.”

Larry appears confused.

HENRY

“Look, when she approached me with the opportunity of courtship, how could I go through with it? When I was with…”

Henry stops abruptly and looks down embarrassingly.

LARRY

“The petite physician?”

HENRY

“Julia had been…HAS been… and continues to be, nothing but loving and supportive. She is an extraordinary woman, even now, I still feel for her and yet…”

LARRY

“…you didn’t love her.”

HENRY

“Oh, but I cared for her. I continue to care for her. She deserved so much more.”

LARRY

“But you owed it to her to be honest with your feelings, Henry, just as you owe it to Eliza.”

Henry slumps back into his chair, defeated.

HENRY

“And how can I now?”

HENRY

(Relenting)

“She is the sun to my moon. I couldn’t have ever imagined feeling like this. I was not prepared. If you were to ask me when I began to feel this way, I couldn’t pinpoint it. I suppose it was gradual, like a flower blossoming in a spring breeze.”

LARRY

(Quips)

“…reminiscent of a summer love affair between first cousins.”

Henry looks disgustedly at Larry, shaking his head he continues.

HENRY

“We are mentor-mentee. We are not age appropriate.”

LARRY

“Sounds like excuses if you ask me.”

HENRY

(Adamantly)

“She loves him.”

LARRY

(Retorts)

“And you love her.”

HENRY

(Indignantly)

“Love? Ha! What does THAT matter?!”

LARRY

(Unequivocally)

“That’s ALL that matters, Henry!”

Larry approaches and corners Henry.

LARRY

“Do you want to be with Eliza or not?”

HENRY

(Angrily pleads)

“Want? Don’t you see?! It doesn’t matter what I WANT!”

Henry stands up and paces around the room frantically.

HENRY

“She looks at me like a teacher, a ‘sensei’ in her own words. It is not the same thing. She will always be looking at me for approval, for the answers to her problems. She will never reach her full potential…she will never become the woman she wants to be…she will never become the woman I want her to be…”

Henry beats on his chest with the palm of his hand.

HENRY

“…with ME! She cannot grow with me in the same way she will with that…that…”

Henry flails his finger in the air indiscriminately.

HENRY

“…that tool!”

LARRY

“Henry, you’re not giving her enough credit. She is a grown woman, and she deserves to know how you feel and decide for herself.”

Henry navigates back behind his desk with both hands intertwined and fingers pressed against his lips as if in deep thought.

HENRY

(Contemplative)

“At this stage, it would only confuse her, and given how hard she’s worked to come to this point, it would be unfair to do that to her. To her or to that…”

Henry again waves his hands about wildly in the air.

HENRY

“…that dullard! Despite how much I loathe him.”

Henry plops back in his chair exhausted.

HENRY

“And the bitter irony is, after all this time, I’ve finally figured out what I want, and now that I’m ready the moment has passed, I’m too late.”

He looks at his watch and sighs dejectedly.

HENRY

“I’m late for a meeting with POQ (Process Operations and Quality), I have to go.”

Henry grabs his jacket from the back of his chair and hurries out the door.

LARRY

(To himself, animated)

“Letting go of that which you care most for, Henry, you are quite the hero!”

HENRY’S HOME – LATE EVENING

Henry’s usual comfort reading of Philip Roth is of no avail this night. He pries himself from his chair, hurling Roth’s book in hand towards the couch as he makes his way toward the bathroom in preparation for bed. Henry opens up the medicine cabinet and pops 2 Advil for the splitting headache which now consumes him. He turns on the faucet and furiously scrubs at his face in a futile attempt to wash away the day’s events. After drying off with a hand towel, he looks in the mirror. All he can do is helplessly grin back at the face staring back at him and laugh. It has been a long and tiresome day at work. He stares emotionless into the mirror, his mind goes numb as he watches the water droplets cascade down his cheek. He pulls one hand up to his countenance, a finger methodically moves along the contours of his face: from forehead, to cheekbone, to jawline, eventually finding its way to the nape of his neck as he grips on for dear life. Staring back at the vacant face looking back at him, a peaceful calm comes over him. And then, gradually, suddenly, welled up feelings of despair surge through his body, overwhelming him. A spark flickers in the pit of his stomach quickly igniting a burning inferno. His eyes catch glimpse of the open medicine cabinet, and in an explosion of rage, out of nowhere, he ferociously swings at it with his fist with such tremendous force, it comes unhinged.

He is bleeding.

Henry lifts up his hand and looks hazily at the blood as it begins to course down his arm. Inspecting the self-inflicted wound, his eyes wander back towards the mocking visage seemingly glaring down on him.

HENRY

(Mumbles)

“Look at where you find yourself, Higgs, what a sad state you’ve become.”

KINDERCARE PHARMACEUTICALS – BUSINESS AFFAIRS DEPARTMENT, FREDDY’S OFFICE. – NEXT DAY

Henry sees Freddy at his desk on the phone and approaches him with a newfound resolve. His hand bandaged from the injury sustained last night.

HENRY

(Appears in the doorway)

“Freddy.”

Freddy hangs up the phone, looks up at Henry and smiles broadly.

FREDDY

“Henry, what brings you to my neck of the woods?”

HENRY

“I just need to know one thing. What are your intentions with Eliza?”

FREDDY

(Surprised)

“Excuse me?”

HENRY

“I must know, is your relationship with Eliza merely of a sexual nature or is there more?”

Freddy gets up from his chair and behind his desk, arms folded.

FREDDY

“And who are you to ask me these questions? Quite frankly, I don’t see how this is any of your business.”

HENRY

(Points upward, head tilts)

“It’s no secret we’ve never seen eye to eye, but despite our differences, for her sake, I would appreciate some candor in this matter.”

Entertained and intrigued, Freddy offers a faint smirk.

FREDDY

“Fair enough.”

HENRY

(Challenges)

“Do you love her?”

FREDDY

(Confidently)

“Absolutely.”

HENRY

“Unconditionally?”

FREDDY

(Unwavering)

“Without question.”

Henry approaches Freddy closer.

HENRY

“And when the beauty of youth fades, will continue to love her?

FREDDY

(Unnerved)

“Certainly…”

HENRY

(Cont’d)

“…and, hypothetically, if she were to bare your child, and she comes to love that child more than life itself. Perhaps, you may feel, even more than you, will you continue to stay faithful to that love?”

FREDDY

(Hesitantly)

“Henry I…”

HENRY

(Cont’d)

“…and when the toils of long life yield the natural changes of character from…”

Henry gestures toward the doorway.

HENRY

(Cont’d)

“…that fiery, lively person you now know. When she is ill, old and dying, bedridden and helpless, a shell of the person you vaguely remember because so many years have passed. Through the good and the bad, no matter how hard it becomes, until the bitter end. I ask you…”

Henry points accusingly at Freddy with his injured hand.

HENRY

(Quivering)

“…will you LOVE HER?!”

With Henry’s bandaged hand pointing Freddy squarely in the face he can’t help but notice it as the wrap begins to unravel.

FREDDY

(Looks down)

“What happened…”

HENRY

(Undeterred forcefully)

“ANSWER ME!”

Freddy steps back.

FREDDY

(Shaken)

“Henry, you are asking me things I haven’t even considered, I’m in my 20’s for crying out loud.”

Henry steps back.

HENRY

“You need to consider it, you had better consider it.”

Freddy appears thoughtful, and then moves forward slightly with more determination.

FREDDY

(Gathers himself)

“Yes…Yes, Henry, I do love her that much. I am prepared to give my all to her.”

Henry’s eyes narrow holding a steel gaze with Freddy as though peering into his soul. After a long pause Henry appears satisfied.

HENRY

“Yes…”

Henry nods approvingly.

HENRY

“…yes, I see…”

Henry adjusts his tie.

HENRY

“Well you had better, because she deserves nothing short of that.”

And with that, Henry does an abrupt 180 and storms off towards Freddy’s office door. As Henry reaches the archway Freddy motions towards Henry.

FREDDY

“Henry.”

Henry pauses in the doorway and turns his head slightly but not completely, as to not reveal his face in an attempt to maintain composure.

HENRY

“…”

Freddy retracts his hand towards his chin, thinks for a moment, and then lets it fall towards his hip.

FREDDY

“I…I think we finally understand each other now. Thank you.”

Henry tugs at his vest.

HENRY

(Curt nod)

“Hmmm.”

Henry leaves Freddy’s office, striding towards the elevator. Not far down an adjacent hallway, Eliza is seen standing.

HENRY’S OFFICE – LATE AFTERNOON

After a long day of meetings, Henry retreats back to his office and sits alone at his desk reflecting on the conversation he had with his adversary that morning. Henry realizes Freddy isn’t the terrible person he envisioned, perhaps he was even, dare he say, noble. Henry believes Freddy to be sincere and takes him at his word. Cemented in the belief Freddy will stand by Eliza.

HENRY

(To himself)

“He’s a good man.”

Henry, believing all things are in their proper place now, nods his head approvingly. Henry’s concerned expression quickly changes to heartbroken at the realization of the loss he has just endured. He looks at his watch and sees the day is over. Grabbing his bag and newspaper in one swoop, Henry struts out his office door.

KINDERCARE PHARMACEUTICALS – MAIN ELEVATOR – END OF DAY

Henry and Eliza wait for the elevator. Henry appears engorged with his newspaper grappled crudely with his bandaged hand. Eliza hunches over nervously as she adjusts her Louis Vuitton handbag straps over her shoulder in an attempt to get comfortable. The elevator door opens.

HENRY

(Polite yet distanced)

“After you, m’dear.”

In a quick, delicate circular motion of one hand, Eliza offers a ceremonious bow.

ELIZA

“Thank you.”

Henry brusquely hits “L” for lobby as he stares intently upon his folded newspaper.

**_PH_ **

Henry sighs quietly, eyes close purposefully for a few seconds and opens again, continuing to stare blankly at his newspaper.

**_29…28…27…_ **

Eliza continues to shuffle around, looks over at Henry as though to say something.

ELIZA

(Indecisive, mouth agape)

“…”

Eliza quickly closes her mouth, turns back forward continuing to fidget.

**_26…25…24…_ **

Eliza peers into her handbag and digs.

**_23…22…21…_ **

Henry steals a glimpse of Eliza, a grateful smile appears. As his eyes wander briefly towards the tiled flooring the smile dissipates. His eyes again find their way back to the newspaper.

**_20…19…18…_ **

Eliza pulls out some lipstick fumbling with the cap. Her eyes sneak a glance towards Henry without moving her head and then applies a dab to her lips.

**_17…16…15…_ **

Eliza puts the lipstick back in her bag and as though it provided her with renewed energy, she appears convicted and again turns towards Henry. Henry appears to not notice her at all.

ELIZA

(Mouth opens)

“…”

Mouth closing promptly, Eliza angrily turns back forward in military fashion, retreating back to her position.

**_14...13…12…_ **

A bewildered expression affixes on Henry’s face, his eyes drift towards Eliza and back again at his newspaper.

**_11…10…9…_ **

Both Henry and Eliza close their eyes, heads arch upwards tilting in unison as though in aching need of a shoulder rub.

**_8…7…6…_ **

At the same time, both pairs of eyes open, a defeated expression envelopes Eliza’s face as she hunches over, defeated and lifeless. Henry appears masked in stoicism glaring at his newspaper.

**_5…4…3…_ **

Awkward silence which seems like an eternity.

**_2…1…L_ **

The elevator door DINGS upon arrival to the lobby. In an apparent role reversal, Henry lunges forward eyes obediently holding onto the newspaper much like Eliza would do with her iPhone. Eliza lurches behind him, laboring with her handbag. Finally Eliza musters up the courage.

ELIZA

(Insistently)

“Henry!”

Almost having made his escape, with the door halfway ajar leading towards the parking garage. Henry exhales deeply and turns around.

HENRY

(Abruptly)

“Yes, Eliza?”

Unprepared for the obvious response, Eliza doesn’t know what to say next, her eyes meander around eventually locking onto Henry’s wounded appendage grasping onto the newspaper.

ELIZA

(Blurts out)

“What happened to your hand?”

Henry briefly looks at his hand acknowledging the injury.

HENRY

(Tiredly)

“Oh, what does it matter?”

ELIZA

(Assertive)

“It matters to me.”

Henry appears startled by the response.

HENRY

“Yes…well you see…”

Henry pauses and stares back at Eliza’s foggy gaze.

HENRY

(Irresolute)

“I…umm…well…funny that you should ask. The darnedest thing.”

Eliza’s head cocks sideways like a golden doodle that yields an inquisitive look in anticipation of a doggy treat. She is hanging on his every word. Henry realizes he’s in dubious territory and chooses his words carefully.

HENRY

(Misdirects)

“It was the stupidest thing, I was making coffee and became distracted. You see, I took my eyes off the task.”

ELIZA

“Distracted?”

HENRY

“Yes, but only for a moment. Rest assured it won’t happen again.”

ELIZA

(Probing)

“And what exactly distracted you?”

HENRY

(States in categorical tone so as to not invite further conversation)

“It isn’t important. What is important is…”

Henry’s apparent momentary loss for words is quickly recovered.

HENRY

(Somberly)

“…it will heal.”

Eliza frowns unconvinced, she shifts about laboring under the shoulder strap of her handbag.

HENRY

(Reassures)

“It’ll be alright, Eliza. I will be alright, you needn’t worry about such trivial things.”

ELIZA

“Trivial? Listen, Henry…”

Eliza’s phone RINGS interrupting her, as she clumsily fetches it from her handbag Henry catches a glimpse of Freddy’s profile picture as she pulls the phone to her to face to see whose calling.

HENRY

(Calmly)

“Someone is waiting for you... Goodbye, Eliza.”

As Eliza struggles to put her phone back in her handbag, Henry quickly disappears into the parking garage. Eliza reaches out.

ELIZA

(Exasperated plea)

“Henry!”

The garage door swings loudly and conclusively THUDS shut. Eliza rubs her temple in a circular motion frustrated. Henry is seen driving off.

LA FREEWAY – EXITING THE VALLEY APPROACHING THE I405-I10 INTERCHANGE – RUSH HOUR

(As Henry drives down the Interstate, a flashback montage plays of Henry/Eliza scenes through season 1, cuts between each clip and Henry’s reaction to each memory as he drives home. _A Great Big World - “Say Something”_ plays in the background. <http://youtu.be/VVgixOjGhVU>.)

Henry leans against the headrest, as he grips the steering wheel tightly, an unassuming smile betrays him.

HENRY

“You will do well.”

HENRY’S HOME – EVENING

His body and mind completely drained, Henry drops his bag to the floor, pours himself a drink, and crashes into his chair. As Henry withdraws into himself, he takes a sip of his drink finally allowing himself a moment to relax, he spies his phone’s text message notification blinking.

HENRY

(Slightly alarmed)

“Huh?”

Henry puts his glass down, grabs his phone and swipes at it. It’s a message from Larry:

_I still think you should tell her, but your actions speak louder than words ever could. ‘If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. If they don’t, they never were.’ I’m pulling for ya buddy! – Larry_

Henry briefly considers Larry’s message. He then smiles wistfully, and with a cavalier chuckle, he lazily drops his phone on the desk retrieving his drink.

HENRY

“This from a guy who resorts to epic flash mob fails.”

FADE OUT.


End file.
